The Kool-Aid Mishap
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Let's just say, Dakota is a very chatty drunk. What chain reaction will he set off when he talks a little too much? Double one-sided Jeyna, one sided Gwen/Dakota. Rated K plus for light cursing in Latin.


**Hey everyone! I'm back! Anyways, I worked really hard to make this fic as long as possible. Originally, it was supposed to be a two-shot, but I decided to screw it. **

**Anyways...what do you guys think of it?**

* * *

***Flashback***

"So who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on Grace. At least tell me who her parent is," Dakota said.

"No," Jason replied defiantly.

"Please? I won't tell."

"No."

"It's Gwen isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"No! It's not."

"Yes it is! Then tell me who it is."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone before I kick your _podex_?"

"Yes…I think."

Jason shot him a glare. "Dakota…"

"Alright. I will. Just tell me who it is."

Jason hesitated. "You can't tell anyone. I'd never hear the end of it."

Dakota waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the point."

The son of Jupiter sighed. "Reyna," he mumbled reluctantly.

Dakota's eyes went wide. "Wait…did you just say?"

"Yes! Now shut up! You can't say anything, _especially _to Reyna," he hissed.

"Dude I have to say, I saw this coming. The way you look at her, and that look on your face. I'm seri-," but he never did finish the sentence.

In a flash, Jason had Dakota pinned against the wall with his knife at the throat. "I'm warning you Dakota. Never."

The son of Bacchus gulped. "Okay. Okay. I won't."

Jason shot him one last warning look and left the principia.

"Gods. Paranoid bastard."

***Flashback***

* * *

Dakota was hyped up. Like _more than normal_ hyped up. No one locked the Kool-Aid, and he and Bobby decided to go in and raid the kitchen. Now, it was a half hour and two full liters of Kool-Aid later, and Dakota was high as a kite. And neither Jason nor Reyna was around to stop it.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" Dakota asked, with Kool-Aid staining his lips.

Bobby smirked. "Okay then, I think you've hit your limit."

Dakota shook his head rapidly. "Nah. I'm fine…Actually, I feel GREAT! Like I could fly through the sky like Jason Grace!"

Bobby looked at his friend like he was crazy. He always knew Dakota was a very chatty drunk. And that he could say the darndest things when he was in that state.

"The moon looked sooooo pretty. But you know who's even prettier?" he slurred, smiling.

"Who?"

"Gwen. She's soooo pretty."

"Oh really? Bobby asked, knowing Dakota would deny it in the morning.

"Mm-hmm. She's so preeetty! You know that…I'm gonna go tell her that! Right now!" he exclaimed. He stood up, and would've run had Bobby not grabbed his collar and held him still.

"Whoa buddy. Maybe that's not the best idea right now."

The drunken demigod just sneered and stomped on Bobby's foot, then ran while Bobby was still cursing and clutching his foot.

As soon as he ran to Gwen's bunk, Dakota immediately found her, as she was getting ready to go to sleep. "Gwen! Gwen!" he yelled, banging on the door.

Gwen rolled her eyes and opened the door. She immediately saw Dakota's red-stained lips and sighed. "I'll call Reyna."

"Wait! Before you do! I…I gotta tell you something!"

The daughter of Venus rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. "What is it Dakota?"

Dakota reached out and tried to touch Gwen's hair, but she recoiled away from his touch. "I think you're preeetty."

The daughter of Venus rolled her eyes. "Go to bed Dakota."

"Wait! Really! I think you're _reeeaally _peerrtty. Prettier than Reyna is."

That caught Gwen's attention. "Wait. You think Reyna's pretty?"

Dakota shook his head drunkenly. "Nooo. I think _you're _pretty. _Jason _thinks Reyna's pretty."

Gwen just gaped at the drunk boy on the step. "When she finally processed it, she spoke. "Okay Dakota. Now go to sleep."

Dakota gave a satisfied, sloppy smile, and walked off.

Gwen knew who she was talking to in the morning.

* * *

As soon as Gwen saw Jason leave the _principia _in the morning, she walked in and scanned the room. Reyna was there, working on some scroll when she looked up. "Hello Gwen."

"I need to ask you something, she said, wasting no time.

Reyna set down her pen and sat back. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Well…Jason likes you."

The son of Jupiter was surprised, but also had one killer poker face. "What?"

"Jason. Grace. Likes. You." she said slowly, repeating each word like it was its own sentence.

"There is no way! Why would you believe that?"

"Dakota told me. Last night."

"Why in Pluto would he do that?"

Reyna muttered slightly to herself, but was otherwise silent.

"So what do you have to say?" Gwen asked.

Reyna just stared into space, her obsidian eyes deep in thought. A few moments later, she spoke, "I don't know."

Gwen sighed. "Well you have to do something of course."

Reyna shot her a glare. "No! Are you even sure this is true? How'd you even find out? Dakota probably wasn't supposed to say anything anyways."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Like I said, he told me. He was high on Kool-Aid, and he was trying to tell me that he thought I was really pretty."

"Oh really? And you can trust Dakota while he's drunk, in an absolute mental state, and is talking and babbling about things that make total sense," the praetor said sarcastically.

"You're avoiding the point Reyna. Yes, he was crazy and trying to get with me, but he was telling me the truth. Of that, I am sure."

Reyna groaned and learned back in her seat to look at the ceiling. "Oh dear gods." She looked back at her friend. "Thank you Gwen."

Gwen didn't leave. "So what are you going to do?"

The daughter of Bellona just looked at her. "Nothing. I obviously was not supposed to know, and it doesn't matter."

Gwen was about to say something, but a little voice in her head told her that her mother had this all worked out, so she shut it. "Alright." She left without another word.

The praetor watched her friend leave, and then picked up her pen to return to the scroll. _It's not true. It was only Dakota's drunken ramblings. Right? _she thought as she filled out her paperwork. _Oh sweet Bellona, why does Venus hate me? Enough to plague me with that _damnaret filius Iuppiter.

Unable to focus enough to finish the scrolls, Reyna whistled for Aurum and Argentum, and left the principia to go back to her villa.

* * *

The next day, thoughts of what Gwen had been saying echoed through Reyna's mind. Everything that she had said. Of course, Dakota thinks that Jason liked her. He was Dakota. He'd believed that for years. But it was never true. Now, that security Reyna had always kept with her was beginning to shake. What if Jason really did like her? It's not like it mattered though. She wasn't going to ask, as she probably wasn't supposed to know about it.

Then why in Pluto was she walking towards the Coliseum to ask Grace about it right now?

As soon as she got inside the large arena, Reyna knew that she was an absolutely _rabidus_ for doing it. She saw Jason sitting against the wall, just fiddling with his gold coin, twirling it between his fingers.

She walked over and looked at him, blocking the sun.  
"Hey Reyna," he said casually.

"Grace."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, noticing her slightly nervous expression. Damn him for always knowing her nervous face from her emotionless face.

Reyna took a deep breath. "I came across a…very interesting piece of information about you."

Jason looked up at her, his electric blue eyes filled with confusion. "Interesting how?"

Reyna waved her hand back and forth, unsure how to describe what she knew. "It's rather strange I guess. It wasn't something I went looking for. More of just something that, shall we say, fell into my lap."

Jason still wasn't any surer of what she meant. "Well, spit it out. What was it?"  
The daughter of Bellona shrugged. _Now or never_, she thought. "You like me. That's what I was told."

As co-praetor to Reyna, Jason had a fantastic poker face as well. Unfortunately, of all the times that his eyes failed him, it was now. She could see the slight flicker of recognition and anxiety. "What? Who came up with _that_?"

Reyna shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is if it's true."

"If what is? The fact that I like you?"

She nodded.

He shook his head, but his eyes looked anxious again. "No. Of course not."

As much as she wanted to, she didn't buy it. "Really?"

The son of Jupiter just nodded. "Really."

"So Dakota was lying to Gwen?"

That was when Jason's façade began to crumble. He mumbled a few colorful words in Latin under his breath and stared at the coin in his hand.

Reyna just stood there waiting for his response. "So?"

"I'm going to kill him," he said quietly.

The female praetor's dark eyes went wide with surprise. "So it is true?"

Jason still didn't say anything that she could hear, just nodded slightly.

She was surprised to say the least. Jason Grace, her co-praetor, liked her. The one guy in camp that basically every girl wished they could have, the son of Jupiter with the electric blue eyes. Her _best friend_. Liked her. Of all people, her. What she felt was more than surprise. It was shock, and disbelief. Yet at the same time, it was almost like…relief and a slight pinch of excitement in her stomach. It was so strange.

Reyna couldn't lie, she had felt something for Jason, but she'd never accepted the fact. It was always that feeling she couldn't shake off.

Yet all that came out of her mouth was, "Oh."

Jason still hadn't said much, just looked up at her face to see her reaction. He'd never seen her this way in the almost three years he'd known her. "Yeah."

Reyna was silent.

"Dakota told you?"

She shook her head. "No. Gwen did. Dakota told her after he drank a whole bunch of Kool-Aid."

Jason shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I'm seriously going to kill him."

Reyna smiled nervously. "Yeah, well we should probably make sure that he can't get the cabinet where we keep it."

Jason looked at his friend. "You were never supposed to find out. Really. I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"Well Dakota likes to talk when he's drunk off his podex."

"Yes, that should teach me not to tell him anything that means anything special to me," Jason quipped dryly.

"That was important to you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I told Dakota who I liked. It doesn't get much more important than that Rey."

The daughter of Bellona rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just say something to me?"

He groaned. "Because…you're like Diana, you believe men are evil and disgusting and you spent time at C.C.'s Island. Part of you still believes that."

Reyna knew he was right.

The praetors were silent for about two minutes until Reyna broke the silence. "So now what happens?"

Jason groaned. "It all depends. What do you want to happen?"

She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, considering her options. Have things stay the way they already were or try something new and see what would happen. She was silent for another minute, thinking about it.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking Grace!"

There were no words between the two.

"I want to have things stay the way they are."

Reyna could've sworn she saw a look of disappointment flicker through Jason's eyes, but it was very brief. "What do you think?"

Jason sighed, "That's what you want?"

She nodded. "That's what will be best for us."

"That's not the same thing. What is best means that you're doing something for everyone else that's around you. What you want it what you want to have for _yourself_ and what you want to have for your own happiness. Not anyone else's," he explained.

"But that's what I want. I want whatever is best for us and best for the camp and New Rome. I don't want to have change or anything to affect the way we're ruling the city. It's working for us, and that is what I worked for. I want this stability. _That_, Jason Grace, is what I want."

His electric blue eyes looked into her brown ones and he could see the solidity and set determination in her eyes. This was what she wanted. And even if it broke his heart, that's what he wanted her to have. "Alright then. Then it's settled."

Reyna smiled. "Good."

Jason smiled back. "Good."

They sat in silence again, but it was a good silence. There was no tension, at least not for Reyna. Jason didn't feel tension, just disappointment.

"Alright. You up for a spar, Grace?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. I actually have to go pay Dakota a little visit."

Reyna laughed. "Okay. Have fun then, but don't kill him."

Jason gave her a mock upset look. "Fine." The son of Jupiter stood up from his place against the wall, and walked out of the Coliseum. He sighed then tossed the coin, turning it into a sword.

He banged on the door of Dakota's bunk, and yelled inside. "Dakota! Get your _paenitet __asinus_ out here!"

* * *

**So? Thoughts? How'd I do? Gonna admit, drunk Dakota is so much fun to write!**

**BTW to you Jeyna fans, still a Jeyna shipper, but the end was randomly created, as I wanted to try the feels factor of writing.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
